Paranoia
by jaqe.jenni
Summary: Solo cuando se es madre se conoce el verdadero alcance del amor desinteresado, este no conoce limites, no hay mayor dolor que despertar todos los días sin este amor. Edward tendrá que descubrir como seguir adelante sin perderse en el camino, podrá Edward afrontar los obstáculos y ser el hombre que su madre predijo que seria. El verdadero amor nace de los tiempos difíciles.
1. El Procedimiento

**EL PROCEDIMIENTO **

El primer día soleado desde que inicio el invierno en Washington. A mitad de las vacaciones escolares. Un deseo por disfrutar del calor del sol y salir a pasear por un suelo que no esté cubierto de nieve dura, abundaba en todos los ciudadanos de Forks. Esme Cullen no era la excepción, quien con el más joven de sus hijos decidió que podrían pasar el día entero comprando las cosas necesarias para el hogar. Edward estaba tan emocionado por salir a estirar las piernas, que no le importo la razón por la cual lo haría, a fin de cuentas, que te vean en pijama con tu mamá en el mercado, no era tan malo.  
>A medio día ya se dirigían a casa. Esme divagaba sobre la cena de acción de gracias, y sobre lo que opinaría su hermana Rebecca acerca de un pequeño cambio en la celebración.<br>- ¿Edward que es lo primero que se tiene que hacer al subir al auto? – dijo Esme.  
>-Encender la radio…no, encender el auto me parece – respondió Edward con un gesto que su madre no pudo ver, por no desviar la mirada de la carretera.<br>- Ja, ja, sabes que no me refiero a eso, ponte el cinturón.  
>- Lo tengo puesto, por eso mis pantalones están en mi cintura y no en el piso.<br>- Alguien desayuno payaso esta mañana… - decía Esme, al mismo tiempo que su teléfono celular timbraba. Un nuevo mensaje ilumino la pantalla.  
>Esme tomo el teléfono celular con la mano que no sostenía el volante. Daba breves vistazos al mensaje y devolvía la mirada hacia el camino.<br>- Es ese hombre otra vez… - decía Edward. Al recordar los repetidos pitidos que emitía el teléfono celular cada mañana de esa semana, indicando un nuevo mensaje de buenos días, o para saber el ánimo de Esme.  
>-Si lo es –Esme se ruborizo, contuvo una sonrisa y parecía que sus pómulos no podrían contenerla – dice que le encanto la cena de ayer, también que soy graciosa. ¿Qué opinas soy genial en las citas a que si?<br>El teléfono celular sonó de nuevo. Edward no dio respuesta a su madre. Esme tomo el teléfono por encima del volante y lo sostuvo ahí mientras escribía una respuesta con una risita infantil como si estuviese cometiendo una travesura.  
>-Vamos Edy, es mi primer pareja en un año, ambos sabemos que tu padre no va a volver.<br>-No es por él, me alegra que no haya vuelto – respondió Edward con su genuina sonrisa.  
>Esme lo miro directo a los ojos, como hacían siempre, al intentar descubrir sentimientos ocultos en ellos. Pero Edward no ocultaba nada así que le dio un guiño coqueto característico de ella.<br>-Vamos pequeña mentirosa déjame ver ese mensaje – dijo Edward en un intento por aligerar las cosas.  
>Trato de tomar el teléfono celular pero Esme fue más rápida y lo aparto en el momento justo.<br>- Ah, juguemos a atrapar el teléfono infernal – decía Edward.  
>El teléfono celular sonó de nuevo. Luego otra vez.<br>-Vamos mama dámelo yo lo leeré por ti.  
>Edward se lanzo por el teléfono, y esta vez su madre no aparto las manos. Un coro de bocinas resonó en medio de la nada.<p>

Edward sostiene el teléfono en su mano, sin darse cuenta de ello. No puede verlo pero sabe que lo sostiene con fuerza. La luz de los faros que entro por la ventana de su madre lo cegó por un minuto.  
>Y un fuerte golpe dio contra su pecho. Lo hizo chocar contra su asiento y lo mantuvo ahí. Era la mano de Esme, con una fuerza que Edward nunca había visto o sentido.<br>Edward mira a Esme en busca de una respuesta pero solo consigue más preguntas. El cabello rojizo y rizado de Esme toca el techo del auto. Algo que no está bien reconoce Edward.  
>Edward reacciona, con las unas de Esme clavadas en su pecho y traspasando su camisa con el fin de protegerlo. Edward se sujeta del techo del auto.<p>

La mano de Esme no sostiene a Edward pero el dolor aun es perceptible. Un rayo surgio en la distancia y con él, la lluvia. Edward esta empapado en cuestión de segundos aunque logra despierta por la ráfaga de viento sobre su rostro.  
>No se encuentra dentro del auto pero lo encuentra a más de 5 metros lejos de él.<br>-EDWARD! – grito Esme tan fuerte como la lluvia.  
>Edward hace un inmenso esfuerzo por levantarse, no obstante su pierna no se lo permite. Con el grito de su madre aun resonando en sus oídos Edward se arrastra sobre sus codos al igual que un soldado en medio de la batalla.<br>-Mama – gritaba Edward repetidas veces. Sin obtener respuesta.  
>Y sin previo aviso Edward es lanzado de nuevo. Privado del conocimiento sobre que parte de su cuerpo no está lastimada. Edward busca los gritos de su madre.<br>-Mamá…- grita Edward una última vez sin poder escuchar su propia voz. Lleno de impotencia y un retumbante pitido en sus oídos.  
>Edward sintió el pasto bajo sus manos antes de dejarse llevar por el repentino sueño.<p>

El Doctor Gilbert tenía esperanzas en Edward, después de seis meses entraba en la categoría de los ''sanos'' y ya no había ninguna razón para retenerle igual que al momento de su llegada. El Doctor Gilbert jamás considero a Edward mentalmente inestable, solo era un chico perturbado. Cada sesión hipnótica semanal, resultaba exactamente igual, el mismo recuerdo del accidente automovilístico concluyendo con la muerte de su madre.  
>- Bueno Edward, ¿cómo te encuentras?<br>- Bien Doctor, si eso es todo, nos vemos luego.  
>-Oh y Edward, estoy seguro que el juez optara por tu inocencia ya verás – dijo el Doctor Gilbert moviendo la cabeza en un gesto de aprobación.<br>- Nos vemos Doc. – repitió Edward.  
>Edward dio un pequeño sorbo al vaso de agua que el Doctor Gilbert siempre le ofrecía después de cada sesión, solo por educación y no porque lo necesitara. La rutina después de visitar al doctor era fácil de recordar; firma de entrada, sesión, firma de salida, hacer fila para las medicinas de la mañana, volver a la habitación, volver al comedor, actividades diversas, fila para las medicinas de la noche y finalmente volver a la habitación para descansar y poder repetirlo una y otra vez.<br>Edward dio vuelta al final del corredor y se topo con Tanya, una de las enfermeras de su piso. Tanya difícilmente sostenía las cajas con los registros del mes pero aun así se detuvo al ver a Edward. Este le sonrió y se acerco a ella. La miro a los ojos por unos segundos. Tanya tenía la cara cubierta por una pequeña capa de sudor, al parecer esta no era la primera caja que transportaba y no sería la última.  
>Tanya poseía una belleza peculiar sobre todo por su cabello rubio pálido, y sus increíbles ojos dorados un color que Edward jamás había visto antes, era hipnotizante estar cerca de ella. Tanya dejo la caja resbalar bajo sus dedos, antes de que cayese Edward la atrapo.<br>- Son realmente pesadas, que es lo que archivan ¿piedras? – dijo Tanya.  
>- Te ayudare con esta. – respondió Edward.<br>- Gracias Ed. eres un ángel, ¿a donde te diriges? – pregunto y tomo la caja restante en sus brazos.  
>- Vengo de ver a Doc., iba a mi habitación pero puedo ayudarte con esto vamos dime a donde es el paseo.<br>- Oh… de hecho voy a tu piso.  
>Tanya presiono el botón y el elevador se abrió de inmediato. El paseo no sería tan largo al parecer. El piso de Edward estaba tan solo a dos debajo de donde se encontraban. Entraron y Tanya presiono el número cinco y las puertas se cerraros.<br>Tanya meneaba ligeramente su cabeza, haciendo bailar su cabello sobre sus hombros al son de la melodía del elevador.  
>-Entonces… - Tanya rompió el silencio.<br>-¿Entonces qué? – respondió Edward, mirándola extrañado. Lo cual fue difícil ya que era de estatura baja, aunque todo aquel parado junto a Edward podría considerarse de estatura baja, claro a excepción de su hermano. Además las cajas obstruían su vista.  
>-Como que, ¿Qué? – Dijo ella – vas a salir en una semana, debes de estar feliz, es algo bueno Ed.<br>El elevador se abrió, Tanya salió con Edward detrás.  
>- Entonces… - repitió.<br>- que insistente, pero claro estoy feliz, acaso no se nota.  
>Tanya sonrió y sus ojos se cerraron un poco.<br>- Eso es lo que quería escuchar – dijo dejando las cajas encima del mostrador de la enfermera. Edward la imito – solo llenare el formulario y vamos a tu habitación.  
>La enfermera les dirigió a ambos una mirada reprobatoria por encima de sus gafas.<br>- Si, está bien, te espero. – dijo Edward.  
>Después de unos minutos observando sus zapatos, Edward se pregunto si aquel pedazo de tela faltante en los zapatos que él había cubierto con marcador negro, sería tan notorio como él de la cicatriz en su cabeza que al igual era cubierta con el cabello que empezaba a crecer. Edward desearía saber cómo lucia este cabello, pero su clasificación al llegar no le había permitido poseer cosas con filo o un simple espejo.<br>- Listo – dijo Tanya, atrayendo su atención de nuevo. Miro a Edward y luego a sus zapatos. – Se ve bien no te preocupes, aunque me pregunto si te volviste daltónico, si sabes que el marcador en tus zapatos es azul y no negro verdad.  
>Edward frunció el ceño y volvió a mirar sus zapatos.<br>- Tranquilo era una broma. – Tanya sonrió y comenzó a caminar hacia la habitación.  
>- Graciosa, como me descubriste? – pregunto Edward curioso.<br>- Te vi tratando de reflejarte en los lentes de Betty la enfermera.  
>Tanya entro a la habitación y se dejo caer en el pequeño sillón que estaba junto a la cama.<br>- No, no lo hacía – respondió Edward. Se recostó con los pies contra la pared para quedar de frente a Tanya.  
>- Oh, ja, ja – rio burlona – si lo hacías o es solo que te gusta Betty.<br>- Claro porque las señoras de 76 años son mi tipo de chicas – respondió el.  
>- Lo sabia estás loco por Betty – dijo fingiendo seriedad.<br>Edward rio con ganas, al ver su intento de cara seria que no le duro más de cinco segundos.  
>- Bueno dejemos mi enamoramiento de lado, ¿cómo te sientes tú? – pregunto Edward.<br>-¿Sobre qué? – dijo ella, distraída con el diseño del sillón tan antiguo y aburrido.  
>- Acabaras tu servicio aquí en, ¿tres días? – sino mal recordaba Edward.<br>- Esas chicas no tienen nada mas de que hablar no es así, pero me alegra, no me agradaría estar aquí sin ti – contesto cabizbajo.  
>- Y eso porque Tan?<br>- Pues... porque fuiste mi primer paci- pe- persona – dijo Tanya pero advirtió su error y miro a Edward con tristeza.  
>Edward le devolvió la mirada molesto, apretó la quijada y le dio una fría sonrisa.<br>- Tranquila, se cual es mi lugar aquí, así como se cual es el tuyo.  
>-No, yo no pretendía…- decía ella.<br>Edward se enderezo, se sentó en el borde de la cama, se quito los zapatos y desabrocho su camisa bruscamente.  
>- Si me disculpa enfermera, me gustaría dormir, que tenga buenas noches – dijo Edward, señalando la puerta.<br>Edward lanzo su camisa al piso dejando su pecho al descubierto.  
>- Vamos Ed. apenas son las seis de la tarde, están sirviendo la cena- dijo Tanya negándose a salir.<br>Tanya se planto frente a Edward bajando su rostro a la altura de él.  
>- Por lo tanto, le sugiero que vaya a cenar, enfermera – dijo Edward sin más, se acomodo en la cama y cerró los ojos.<br>Tanya se quedo unos segundos parada en la misma posición que Edward la había dejado, se enderezo acomodo su falda y camino fuera de la habitación si decir nada. Se detuvo con una mano en la perilla de la puerta y la otra en el apagador.  
>- Buenas noches, Sr. Cullen – se despidió cerrando detrás de ella.<br>Edward realmente no entendía la razón por la cual la había tratado de ese modo, pero era la verdad, Tanya solo era su enfermera y él un paciente que no puede con la culpa por la muerte de su madre. Edward observo su pecho, mirando primero las marcas que dejaron las uñas de Esme, luego las sintió con sus dedos igual que todas las noches.

Siete días después a primera hora de la mañana Edward fue a corte con el Juez Morrison, este dijo que seis meses con el loquero fueron suficientes, declaro a Edward libre de sospechas sobre provocar el accidente y lo mando a casa bajo la custodia del hermano de Edward y la condición de asistir a terapia una vez a la semana por los siguientes seis meses. 


	2. Bella

ISABELLA

La guardia de seguridad miraba a Edward, esté se tocaba el corto cabello que crecía sobre la herida en su cabeza. Ella encontró graciosa su mirada de frustración y desvió la mirada para evitar mal entendidos. Edward escuchaba a su abogado que dejaba en claro las palabras del Doctor Gilbert con sus grabaciones y notas al juez como prueba del estado mental de Edward. Después de un rato el juez declaro inocente a Edward.

Tanya leía una revista fuera del juzgado, pero al ver salir a Edward la aparto y corrió hacia él, dándole un fuerte abrazo. Edward le dio un pequeño abrazo de vuelta.  
>-Tenía que venir – se apresuro a decir – sabía lo que dirían pero tenía que saberlo.<br>-Esta bien – Edward la miro – se que viniste por mi y escucha sobre el otro día…  
>- Tu hermano – Tanya lo interrumpió – está retrasado ya debería estar aquí.<br>Tanya miro a ambos lados de la calle moviendo su pie impaciente.  
>-Como vas a regresar a Forks tu solo – titubeo al ver un gran Jeep seguido de un carro convertible rojo que se detenía enfrente del juzgado.<br>- Bueno ahí esta… - miro a Edward de nuevo – cuídate Edward, eres importante para mi… y para muchos más.  
>Tanya abrazo a Edward igual que antes, apretó sus brazos alrededor de él y metió algo en su bolsillo trasero.<br>-Es mi numero en caso de que necesites hablar con una amiga – le dijo Tanya al odio antes de soltarlo. 

Emmett Cullen bajo de su Jeep camino rápidamente hacia Edward y lo levanto al abrazarlo. Hacía dos años que no sabían nada uno del otro. Edward lo miro detenidamente y noto un cambio enorme sobre todo en su altura y musculatura, incluso antes de que se fuera la gente difícilmente creía que fueran hermanos por la diferencia del color de cabello y ojos. Emmett tenía el cabello castaño oscuro y casi siempre pasaba por negro, su cara era de rasgos fuertes y atractivos, con cejas un poco más pobladas de lo normal y los ojos de un cazador profundos y azules como el mar.  
>Al momento en que Emmett soltó su agarre, Edward recibió su último abrazo de la chica rubia que había bajado del auto rojo y lo soltó rápidamente.<br>-Ed., ella es mi novia Rosalie Lillian Hale –dijo Emmett tomándola por la cintura orgulloso de lo que acababa de decir.  
>Rosalie era alta y los tacones lo resaltaban, tenía una larga cabellera como una cascada dorada, y sus ojos de un color azul casi violeta eran penetrantes pero tranquilos, una chica inimaginablemente hermosa.<br>-Mucho gusto Rosalie – respondió Edward, dándole un apretón de manos.  
>-Puedes llamarme Rose – devolvió el apretón con una cariñosa sonrisa.<br>-Bueno no hay tiempo que perder, es un largo camino a casa, vamos Ed.-dijo Emmett.

Edward meditaba sobre las palabras de Tanya, aun cuando ya no podía verla por el espejo retrovisor del Jeep. El cual era más grande por dentro  
>que por fuera y tenia cinturones complicados de poner.<br>-Escucha Ed. quiero que entiendas que, nadie te culpa- decía Emmett.  
>Edward estaba arto de escuchar eso, así que lo miro fastidiado y tuvo que haber algo más pues algo en su mirada lo hizo cambiar de tema.<br>-Rose y yo vivimos juntos, te va a encantar, es una gran cocinera – removió en su asiento – enserio la amaras.  
>-¿Vive en nuestra casa? –pregunto Edward tan tranquilo como pudo.<br>Apenas podía procesar el tener a Emmett en la casa y una nueva compañía parecía algo extraño, Edward estaba acostumbrado a estar solo con Esme. Pero ya nada era igual.  
>-Pues… si – Emmett lo miro de reojo- pero si te molesta podemos arreglarlo.<br>-No, está bien – Edward aclaro su garganta- es tu chica.  
>-Genial entonces.<br>Edward desvió la mirada hacia el camino y noto que no era el que el recordaba. Emmett lo noto y trato de abordar otro tema.  
>-Bella ha estado llamando- sonrió Emmett.<br>Edward hizo una mueca de disgusto, que Emmett no pudo evitar ver.  
>-Que, ¿Qué sucede? – dijo Emmett realmente extrañado.<br>Según el recordaba Bella era la luz de los ojos de Edward, era una chica difícil de repudiar.  
>-No estoy de humor para verla. – fue todo lo que Edward pudo decir.<br>-UY!, entonces estamos a punto de vivir algo bastante incomodo.  
>Y cuánta razón tenía Emmett.<br>Isabella Swan, se encontraba en el patio delantero de los Cullen, sosteniendo un cartel con el nombre de Edward escrito, en cuanto los vio dar vuelta en la esquina comenzó a saltar emocionada. A pesar de la actitud de Edward, este no puedo evitar pensar en lo linda que se veía. El hermoso cabello de Bella brillaba con la luz del sol, haciendo realzar sus rizos color chocolate y este junto con sus ojos destacaban el pálido de su piel.  
>Edward bajo del auto, y Bella no dudo en correr hacia él. Le dio un fuerte abrazo alrededor de su cintura con su pequeña fuerza, luego elevo la mirada hacia Edward sin que él se lo esperara lo beso repentinamente como si hubiese contenido ese beso por mucho tiempo.<br>-Papá lamenta no haber venido pero te manda saludos – dijo Bella.  
>-Vamos chicos entremos- interrumpió Emmett.<br>Bella se adelanto con Rosalie directo a la cocina. Edward sintió la necesidad de acercarse a ella pero se detuvo en el inicio de las escaleras y la observo desde ahí. Bella sonreía tranquilamente y Edward casi quiso evitar que el recuerdo volviera a él, del día que fue su primera y única visita a la clínica.

A los pacientes se les permitía una visita por mes, y la primera por lógica fue la de Bella Swan la insistente novia de Edward que supero las ganas de sus amigos por verlo. Edward se entusiasmo mucho cuando el Doctor Gilbert le dijo que en unos minutos la vería, tanto que Edward corrió a su habitación, se lavo la cara, y cambio su camiseta de paciente, una playera blanca, por algo casual y más apropiado, apenas se había desvestido cuando escucho la voz de Bella que para Edward tenía un toque de campanadas.  
>-Hola guapo- dijo Bella con la mano recargada en el marco de la puerta.<br>-Bella – respondió Edward.  
>Edward le dio la espalda fugazmente y se metió rápido en la camisa.<br>Pero su reacción fue tarde pues Bella si consiguió ver su pecho, dejo escapar un grito ahogado y su boca quedo colgando un poco, antes de que se recuperara veloz.  
>-Te veías mejor sin ella – dijo Bella acercándose y jalándolo de la camisa para acercarlo.<br>Pero Edward pensaba lo contrario pues la verdad era que su cuerpo estaba lleno de cicatrices, la cortada en su pierna había requerido 25 puntos, y su pecho tenía un color entre morado y azul alrededor de la marca de las uñas de su madre. La peor parte era su frente, la operación necesito quitar gran parte del cabello de Edward, el cual Bella adoraba y adulaba cada vez que podía, lo llamaba su cabello de héroe, y ahora crecía por partes, además de tener una horrible y asquerosa cicatriz.  
>Bella paso sus manos por el cuello de Edward hasta su pecho. Edward soltó un quejido de dolor.<br>-Lo siento, lo siento amor- dijo Bella y mejor tomo las manos de Edward entre las suyas, las miro y por un momento así se quedo.

Bella levanto la mirada hacia Edward, sus ojos de color verde, pero no cualquiera, ese verde que Edward solo había visto en Bella y en Esme. Lo miraba llena de amor.  
>Edward tomo a Bella por los hombros y la presiono contra el tan fuerte como pudo. En el pecho de Edward además del dolor ardía un miedo, tan grande por perder a Bella. Pero Bella lo soltó.<br>-Tranquilo Edward, no fue tu culpa amor lo que le paso a Esme – dijo Bella.  
>Edward ya no veía a Bella si no a la misma Esme, su cabello y su pálida piel, luego sus ojos, o los ojos de Bella, los ojos de Esme.<br>-¡Ayuda enfermera! – gritaba Bella desde la puerta.  
>Edward estaba en el piso de la habitación con una mano en el pecho y la otra en el borde de la cama, trato de ponerse de pie pero su cabeza dolía con intensidad. Edward acerco la mano que se sostenía del borde de la cama a su cara y vio el color carmesí de su sangre se pregunto si seria suya o de Bella, seria Edward capaz de lastimarla, pero se dio cuenta que también caía por su cara.<br>Tanya su joven enfermera de tan solo 19 años quien solo llevaba dos días en su servicio como estudiante de enfermería, entro corriendo en el momento justo en que todo se volvió oscuro para Edward.  
>Edward despertó y Bella ya no estaba, tenía un raro sabor de boca y Tanya hablaba con el Doctor Gilbert.<br>-Supongo que el nombre de su madre, fue el interruptor que activo su violento recuerdo – explicaba el Doctor Gilbert- tranquila, hiciste lo correcto, de hecho podría decirse que salvaste su vida, mira que meter la cartera de esa chica en la boca de Edward, no cualquier egresado actúa tan rápido amenudeo se dejan llevar por el pánico en el inicio.  
>-Pero y si me hubiera equivocado – dijo ella con una voz que delataba su miedo.<br>-Pero no lo hiciste, tu conocimiento fue el que actuó y tu miedo solo es falta de práctica – respondió el, dejando su mano sobre el hombro de Tanya en señal de apoyo – ahora ve a darle las noticas que ya está despertando.  
>Tanya se acerco a Edward, con una mirada que demostraba lastima e injustificable culpa.<br>-Hola Edward, veras tuviste un…episodio – decía Tanya –estaba con Betty en el mostrador y no me fije en la cámara de seguridad, no me di cuenta cuando menciono…eso, pero veras el Doctor Gilbert le dio claras instrucciones antes de que entrara e incluso le hizo firmar un acuerdo, pero ella opto por ignorar sus ordenes y creyó que diciéndote lo que te dijo repentinamente te sentirías mejor y…- titubeo – y ahora tienes las visitas prohibidas hasta nuevo aviso… lo siento.  
>Edward asintió, trato de mover su mano hasta la de ella pero sus brazos estaban lentos como si fueran fideos.<br>-Debí recordárselo antes de que entrara pero no la vi – dijo Tanya.  
>-Mira tal vez sea lo mejor – dijo Edward por fin – no solo fue escuchar su nombre, si no sus ojos, y su cabello, realmente son muy parecidas.<br>Esto último le intereso al Doctor Gilbert, ya que saco su libreta de notas, y comenzó a escribir.  
>-Listo enfermera, déjelo descansar.<br>Tanya le dio un apretón a la mano de Edward y salió detrás del Dr. Gilbert.

Edward sabia que la culpa no fue del todo de Bella, pero no volvió a saber de ella en toda su estadía en la clínica, más que por una carta que Bella mando al siguiente día de su visita, donde daba una calurosa explicación de lo sucedido, detallaba como la enfermera trato de matarlo con su cartera y de lo mucho que le grito a Bella cuando intento detenerla, Bella no pregunto mucho sobre el estado de salud de Edward, sino que se mostro muy interesada en si había algo entre Tanya y Edward.  
>Y ahora estaba ahí en la cocina con Rosalie, Edward no necesito pensarlo dos veces, decidió subir a su habitación y tomar algo para el dolor de cabeza. Tenía la mano contra la puerta, cuando escucho la voz de Esme gritar su nombre a lo lejos.<br>Edward corrió a su cuarto para ayudarla, pero no estaba ahí. Edward se dirigía a su cuarto y la escucho de nuevo solo que diferente.

-¿Edward tienes miedo? –pregunto Esme.  
>-Si madre lo tengo – respondió Edward, se acerco a la cama y tomo su almohada favorita, se recostó y recordó el día que le pregunto eso.<br>Edward tenía ocho años, Emmett junto con el padre de Edward, Carlisle, habían rentado un montón de películas de terror por noche de brujas, y después de asustarlo lo habían mandado a la cama. Edward intento dormir, debajo de las cobijas y saltando con cada pequeño sonido, pero las pesadillas lo obligaron a ir a la puerta de su madre.  
>-¿Edward tienes miedo? – pregunto ella dejando su libro a un lado.<br>El pequeño Edward asintió.  
>-Esta bien hijo, yo también tengo miedo, que te parece si nos protegemos mutuamente, entra puedes dormir conmigo hoy –susurro como si fuera el mayor secreto del mundo.<br>Edward corrió, se subió a su cama, ella lo abrazo. Edward limpio sus lagrimas con el borde de su pijama de Superman, su madre lo abrazo más fuerte, le aparto un mechón de la cara y comenzó a contarle como conoció al padre de Edward, Esme sabía que era su historia favorita.

-Edward, ¿todo bien? – Pregunto Emmett desde la puerta – le he dicho a Bella que estas cansado, ya se ha ido.  
>Emmett se acerco lentamente a Edward.<br>- Quiero dormir aquí – dijo Edward.  
>-No creo que sea lo correcto Ed. – dijo el – veras…<br>-¿Has dicho que Bella se fue? – interrumpió Edward molesto.  
>Quien era Emmett para decirle que hacer o que no hacer.<br>-Si se ha ido, la cena ya esta – dijo Emmett saliendo como si nada.  
>Edward trato de imitarlo pero le fue difícil, le falto poco para decidirse a quedarse con la almohada de su madre, tal vez volvería por ella más tarde.<p> 


	3. Carlisle

CARLISLE

Edward temblaba al tratar de sostener el teléfono de Esme. La radio suena cada vez más fuerte, emitiendo una canción que ni a Edward o a Esme les es familiar. Ellos nunca escuchaban rock. El nivel de volumen sube hasta alcanzar el máximo. Edward abre los ojos.  
>Estaba tan cansado que sus parpados pesaban al abrirse. Los rayos de sol entraban por la ventana de Edward. Seguro de que no podría volver a conciliar el sueño tanteo la cabecera en busca de su teléfono celular, la pantalla se ilumino y el reloj marcaba nada más que las siete en punto de la mañana, en un domingo. Cual podría ser la razón para que Emmett escuchara música a tales horas.<br>Edward busco su maleta, saco una camisa limpia, tomo un baño y salió hacia la cocina. Edward tenía un mal presentimiento claramente el día seria largo y difícil.  
>-Bella – dijo Edward sorprendido.<br>Bella estaba parada de espaldas a Edward y dejaba caer una mezcla en el sartén vistiendo el mandil de su madre.  
>-Buenos días – respondió Bella. – por favor dime que esa música no es tuya.<br>-NO, no… es Emmett, creo que está entrenando o haciendo un ritual satánico – respondió él.  
>Edward saco un jugo de naranja del refrigerador. Le dio un gran trago y lo devolvió a su lugar.<br>-Bells… porque, ¿digo que haces aquí? – dijo de modo casual.  
>- Oh, sí acabo de llegar – Bella dio vuelta al panqueque- me tope con Rose y ella me dejo entrar.<br>Bella le dirigió una rápida sonrisa.  
>-Adonde ha ido Rosalie? – pregunto Edward.<br>-Pues al trabajo…es paramédica.  
>-Buenos – dijo Emmett saltando cinco pisos de una sola vez – días, Edy.<br>Edward respondió al saludo de Emmett con un simple asentimiento.  
>-Hola Em., quieres desayunar – dijo Bella – huevos con jamos o panqueques.<br>-HEY! Bella, me harás perder la figura – Emmett se mantuvo pensativo – que rayos lo hare pero no le digas a Rose.  
>Bella le sirvió un gran plató, con suficiente comida para alimentar a tres personas.<br>-Como podría decirle a Rose algo que no se.-dijo Bella sonriente.  
>Después del desayuno. Edward no sabía que decirle a Bella. Seis meses sin saber nada y para ella se sentía como un fin de semana. Edward sentía que se estaba perdiendo algo.<br>-Bella, ¿podemos hablar?- pregunto Edward.  
>Emmett se acostó en el sillón mas grande, prendió el televisor en el canal de deportes y subió el volumen. Edward sintió un fuerte dolor de cabeza.<br>-Claro amor – dijo Bella.  
>Bella se encamino por el pasillo hasta el pie de las escaleras. Edward la detuvo de la mano.<br>-NO, es que hay… un desastre allá arriba, mejor hablemos afuera.  
>Edward tuvo una extraña sensación al sostener la mano de Bella. Bella siempre tenía la piel fría, pero incluso así, emanaba un calor especial. Algo se removió en el interior de Edward, era agradable de sentir.<br>Salieron en silencio hasta el gran roble blanco que estaba en el patio trasero de los Cullen. Bella retiro el polvo del columpio y se sentó de forma elegante como siempre eran todos sus movimientos.  
>-¿Podrías empujarme? – pregunto Bella mirándolo atreves de sus espesas pestañas negras.<br>Edward acepto se coloco detrás de ella, tomo su pesado cabello y lo dejo caer sobre el hombro derecho de Bella, dejando sus risos rebotar hasta su cintura. El viento levanto el olor del cabello de Bella, mezclado con el de su piel, creando un asombroso aroma floral.  
>Edward le dio un ligero empujón. Bella cruzo los pies que casi tocaban el suelo.<br>-¿Querías decirme algo? –dijo Bella.  
>-Como…- Edward recordó porque estaban ahí- Oh, realmente solo es una pregunta.<br>-¿Por qué hice lo que hice? – pregunto Bella con seriedad.  
>Edward no supo como decir su pregunta, solo empujo de nuevo a Bella, que se tenso al sentirlo.<br>-Edward, lo siento – Bella toco el borde de su vestido, nerviosa- creí que era lo mejor, fui egoísta lo sé, quería que volvieras a casa, conmigo, y esa, esa enfermera, me trato tan mal, ¡y a ti! – Bella recupero su tono de voz normal- te inyecto bruscamente y parecía que te quería…matar, ya sé que fue una estupidez, pero yo estaba asustada no supe cómo reaccionar, después de lo que me contaba tu padre, pensé que ella quería lastimarte.  
>Hubo un minuto de silencio, pero Bella continúo.<br>-Edward fui una tonta por mi culpa, tu hermano, y tus amigos no pudieron visitarte – Bella se detuvo – te juro que realmente lo siento, si pudiese volver a ese día lo cambiaria todo.  
>-Esa, enfermera, es mi amiga y su nombre es Tanya, Tanya Denali – dijo Edward molesto.<br>Bella se molesto, por unos minutos estuvieron sin hacer o decir nada, pero Bella volvió a romper el silencio.  
>-Me doy cuenta, solo que hay algo en ella que no me gusta.<br>-Bueno, en realidad la pregunta era porque no supe más de ti – mintió Edward. Bella ya había respondido bien.  
>-Te escribí muchas cartas, pero jamás las mande porque tu padre me lo prohibió, dijo que era peligroso hacerlo, que sería mejor dejarte solo, incluso amenazo con que si te volvías a alterar por mi culpa, te alejaría de mi para siempre.<br>-Mi padre dijo que… - dijo Edward molesto y con más dolor de cabeza.  
>-Edward espera, ¡a dónde vas!- grito Bella a la espalda de Edward.<br>Edward caminaba tan rápido como podía, entro en la casa en busca de Emmett.  
>Emmett estaba en el cuarto de lavandería, echando un montón de ropa sin separar y un montón de jabón. Emmett vio a Edward y apago la radio.<br>-¿Que pasa Ed.?- pregunto Emmett.  
>-Carlisle volvió y no lo pudiste mencionar – Edward artículo cada palabra más fuerte que la anterior. Trato de decirlo como pregunta pero solo más a reclamación.<br>-Tranquilo, es un tema difícil de abordar – dijo Emmett, tiro el cesto de ropa que sostenía. Apunto a Edward muy cerca de su cara acusándolo – Iba a decírtelo en el desayuno pero tu chica estaba aquí, no te pusiste así ayer cuando me deshice de ella por ti verdad.  
>-No me importa, pudiste decirlo ayer en la cena – grito Edward – pero te pareció más importante mencionar que tenía que regresar a la escuela. Sabias que le prohibió a Bella contactarme.<br>-Si no sabía, Carlisle también me lo dijo, al igual que a Jasper, Alice y Jake, demonios incluso a la tía Sarah.  
>Edward volvió en sus pasos directo hacia su habitación. Bella corría detrás de Edward lo tomo del brazo frente a la puerta principal. Bella tenía los ojos húmedos.<br>-Ayer… ¿te deshiciste de mí?-dijo Bella moviendo la cabeza negándose – se que pasaste por mucho, y estabas cansado pero pudiste decirme, sabes que puedes decirme todo Edward.  
>Edward la miro a los ojos, aun con el coraje corriendo por sus venas, la tomo de los hombros y la llevo hasta el auto de Bella.<br>-Isabella, quiero que te vayas – dijo Edward mirando sobre su cabeza. No podría continuar si la miraba directamente – y no vuelvas más.  
>-No Edward, por favor, no hagas esto – una lagrima cayo por el rostro de Bella.<br>Estaba destrozando a Edward por dentro, le dolía pero no lo suficiente para detenerse.  
>-Isabella solo lárgate… ya vete.<br>-Edward, te amo y sé que tú también me amas- Bella tomo el rostro de Edward entre sus manos.  
>Edward no quería lastimarla pero sabía que no había otra manera.<br>-Tu no entiendes, no te quiero aquí – le grito a la cara – no soy el chico del que te enamoraste y no volveré a serlo.  
>Las manos de Bella cayeron. Bella cerró los ojos sus pestañas temblaban como si al abrirlos hubiera despertado de una horrible pesadilla. La línea en la frente de Bella estaba más marcada que nunca y parecía que ahí se quedaría.<br>-Ahora vete – Edward abrió la puerta del auto de Bella y trato de hacerla entrar.  
>-Edward…espera –decía Bella con voz quebrada evitando el llanto.<br>Verla así era la peor de las torturas para Edward. La voz de Edward amenazaba con delatarlo.  
>-No te amo, ya no mas – logro decir Edward convincentemente.<br>Tenia que terminar lo que había empezado o el daño causado habría sido en vano, pero con eso fue suficiente. Bella dejo de resistirse, sus ojos se cerraron, sus labios temblaron y al fin bajo la cabeza para que los risos cubrieran su rostro y no pudiera verla llorar.  
>Bella arranco la cadena que colgaba de su cuello, la estampo contra el pecho de Edward y lo empujo con fuerza. Edward no se molesto en evitar que la cadena callera al piso, solo la observo. Bella subió a su auto y desapareció al final de la calle.<br>Edward tomo la cadena, le quito el polvo al león de oro con su nombre grabado, estaba bien como nuevo igual que la oveja que colgaba en su cuello con el nombre de Bella.  
>Emmett salió dando grandes pasos, corrió hasta su Jeep.<br>-Iré a ver que llegue bien a casa Ed. –dijo Emmett antes de salir a toda velocidad.  
>Edward entro a la casa, hasta su habitación y colgó la cadena de Bella sobre la cabecera de su cama junto con la suya. Se recostó y los observo dar vueltas, apartarse luego volver a juntarse para volver a apartarse de nuevo. Edward paso así la mañana y gran parte de la tarde, pero al atardecer Emmett llego con Rosalie.<br>Edward solo bajo para la cena, Emmett aprovecho para recordarle que podía volver a la escuela. Edward aun estaba molesto por lo de Carlisle que le dio gusto a Emmett solo para evitar discutir frente a Rosalie.  
>Edward encendió el ordenador para mandar una aplicación a la preparatoria de Forks. Al abrir su correo electrónico, Edward tenía cientos de mensajes, sin ver el asunto o destinatario los fue borrando uno por uno. Un mensaje llamo la atención de Edward, bueno los 50 mensajes de la misma persona, Carlisle.<br>Edward abrió el mensaje más antiguo con la mayor calma posible. 

_****_

_**Edward, me he enterado de tu situación, decidí tomar cartas en el asunto, pues alguien tiene que hacerlo; así que le he dicho a esa joven la hija de los Swan, que tu salud es lo mas importante en estos momentos, lo mejor es que se aparte al igual que el hijo de los Hale, que al contrario del joven Newton, este se tomo muy mal mis órdenes, me entristece saber que tu hermano prefiere esas malas compañías ya que mantiene una relación con la hermana del joven Jasper.  
>Escríbeme. Con aprecio tu padre.<br>**__****_

El resto de los mensajes eran similares, cada uno con mas estupideces que el anterior. Edward los borro todos y apago el ordenador furioso sin hacer lo que tenía planeado al principio.  
>Edward se acostó listo para dormir, pero las palabras de Carlisle le hicieron cambiar de opinión en cuanto a malas compañías. Edward tomo su teléfono celular, y comenzó a escribirle un mensaje a Jasper Hale, su mejor amigo.<br>Escuela. 7 am. NO ALICE.  
>Lo envió y dejo el celular sobre su pecho. Volvió a mirar el baile de los collares hasta quedarse dormido.<p>

Edward había tenido un sueño en el que Bella lloraba con locura. Edward despertó aun con el llanto de Bella resonando en sus oídos. Ya no estaba tan seguro de haber hecho lo correcto. Había lastimado a muchas personas en tan poco tiempo que dudaba si volver a la escuela fuese una buena idea. La bocina del auto de Jasper sonó a las 6:40 am. Edward se levanto se dio una ducha rápida y tomo su abrigo.  
>Edward bajo a despedirse de Emmett pero este discutía calurosamente con Jasper.<br>-Es mi hermana puedo verla cuando yo quiera, ella no te pertenece- gritaba Jasper.  
>-Es mi casa no entras como si nada, imbécil – decía Emmett, golpeando la frente de Jasper con su gran dedo – además es mi chica no lo olvides.<br>-Tu, gran mono… -decía Jasper.  
>-Ya basta – lo interrumpió Rosalie, apretujada entre los dos – he dicho que ya ¡basta!<br>Los aparto furiosa, tomo a Jasper por la camisa.  
>-Tu toma a Edward y largo de aquí, los visitare mas tarde.<br>Jasper parecía resistirse a obedecerla. Para ser gemelos, Rosalie parecía más fuerte y alta que Jasper. Edward trato de facilitarle las cosas a Rosalie, tomo a Jasper por el brazo y lo forzó a salir con el por la puerta delantera, para cuando llegaron al auto de Edward. Los gritos de Rosalie traspasaban las paredes, Emmett parecía no responder. Su relación podía confundirse fácilmente pero Rosalie era quien estaba al mando casi en todo.  
>-¿Qué ha sido todo eso? – pregunto Edward.<br>Pero Jasper no respondió. Jasper Hale era una persona temperamental desde pequeño, pero rápidamente había aprendido a controlarse incluso parecía que podía influenciar en la actitud de otras personas, no por algo era el mejor amigo de Edward. Pero en aquellos momentos era notorio que Jasper hacia un gran esfuerzo por controlarse. La cara de Jasper que siempre había sido pálida, ahora cambiaba de colores hasta volver a su color normal, sus ojos negros que para Edward eran normales, ahora lo asustaban un poco.  
>Jasper miro a Edward de reojo y se aparto un mechón de su cabello rubio miel.<br>-El imbécil de tu hermano, eso ha sido – respondió Jasper por fin.  
>Edward encendió el auto, y comenzó a molestarse también.<br>- ¿y me harás pagar los platos rotos? – pregunto Edward.  
>-Claro que no, no sería justo – dijo Jasper con un tono totalmente diferente.-Edward Anthony Cullen, demonios es genial tenerte de vuelta en Forks. –dijo como si no pudiera creerlo.<br>-Si, genial, averigüemos si el director opina igual – respondió Edward.  
>-Eso es lo mejor, volverás al instituto – decía Jasper emocionado – Alice esta ansiosa por verte, Rosalie le ha dicho todo, no pude evitarlo, aunque ella lo presentía.<br>-Así que me espera una grande ¿no es así?  
>-Lamento decirte que si, sobre todo por Bella.<br>-Ya me lo temía, y lo tengo merecido, lastimar a Bella es de las peores cosas que he hecho – reconoció Edward.

El dolor en el pecho de Edward volvió, pero opto por ignorarlo. Jasper buscaba un lugar libre en el estacionamiento, pero sería algo tardado, así que Edward bajo del auto para acortar el proceso. Entro al centro de atención en la oficina principal. Ahí hablando con la recepcionista estaba Alice Brandon. Edward trato de volver silenciosamente sobre sus pasos pero fallo.  
>-Hola hijo necesitas ayuda – dijo la recepcionista cuando logro verlo. – acércate ya he terminado con esta joven.<br>Alice dio media vuelta sobre sus talones y miro acusadoramente a Edward.  
>-Tu- fue todo lo que pudo salir de sus labios, que mantenía fuertemente apretados hasta formar una línea fina. <p>


	4. Mounstrito

MONSTRUITO  
>Alice Brandon fue adoptada con solo unos meses de nacida. Mary Brandon era una mujer liberal, feminista y elegante, con un gran corazón y al no poder tener hijos propios encontró a quien darle todo su amor en Alice que era tan amorosa como ella. Se mudaron a Forks cuando la pequeña Alice cumplió los cuatro años, la inscribió en preescolar donde Alice encantada se hizo de muchos amigos, en especial de Edward Cullen. Su amistad fue tan espontanea, Alice y Edward compartían una conexión extraña para unos niños ambos pensaban muy maduramente e incluso completaban la frase del otro, encajaban a la perfección. Su amistad continúo año tras año hasta llegar a la preparatoria de Forks.<p>

Alice poseía una belleza sobrenatural con su cabello corto y alborotado, con pequeños picos que apuntaban en todas las direcciones, más negro que la noche, y al igual que ella sus pequeños ojos acusantes ahora el color miel de sus ojos parecía oro centellante. Para ser una persona que no media más de metro y medio asustaba cuando se lo proponía, reconoció Edward.

Jasper entro sacudiendo su cabello para quitar la ligera humedad. Afuera llovía con fuerza pero Jasper era ágil que solo unas gotas alcanzaron a tocarlo.  
>-Hola Monstruito –dijo Jasper – ¿qué haces aquí, todo bien con el comité de baile?<br>Alice se acerco a Jasper con su usual divertida danza al caminar, bueno al hacer todo y le dio un amoroso beso. Edward aprovecho el momento de distracción para escabullirse hasta la oficina del director. Toco a la puerta y sin recibir respuesta entro.  
>-Buenos días – dijo el director- adelante tome asiento, en que puedo ayudarle.<br>-Buenos días señor, deseo retomar mis clases – respondió Edward sin mucha convicción.  
>-Si, estoy enterado, lo que no entiendo es que hace aquí. Usted tiene sus nuevas clases, le hemos añadido las calificaciones que acumulo con las tareas asignadas por el juez, no ha perdido ni un solo crédito, su padre lo a reinscrito, la semana pasada si no me equivoco - decía con tono extrañado – en la oficina principal puede recibir su nuevo horario. Que tenga buen día.<br>-¿Sr. Cullen se encuentra bien? – pregunto el director.  
>-erg… sí, estoy bien. Que tenga buen día señor- respondió Edward.<br>Edward se levanto del asiento y salió de la oficina del director. Después de varias preguntas con la recepcionista que como todos hablaba con ese tono que les dan a los locos. Edward salió del edificio con su nuevo horario en el bolsillo de su chaqueta.  
>Jasper y Alice esperaban en el primer escalón afuera del edificio el único que tenía un techo que los protegía de la lluvia. Alice se puso de pie y Jasper la imito, parecía que la llegada de Edward había interrumpido una gran conversación.<br>-Muy bien eso fue rápido – dijo Jasper – que sucede Edward, luces como si hubieses visto un fantasma.  
>-No pasa nada… ya tengo mis clases – Edward les enseño el papel.<br>Alice lo arranco de su mano y lo observo rápido pero detenidamente.  
>-Genial, nuevas clases – Alice hablaba molesta – y dos de ellas conmigo y las demás adivina con quien, si con Bella- elevaba el tono mas y mas – dime Edward, en qué demonios estabas pensando, eres todo para esa chica desde que llego, tu padre te prohibió toda cercanía además era una chica aplicada, nos sorprendiste cuando te acercaste a ella y parecía que ella lo era todo para ti.<br>Alice tomo una gran bocanada de aire y continúo.  
>-La enamoraste, y la uniste a nuestro pequeño grupo, es mi mejor amiga, tú eras mi mejor amigo pero ella lo es de una manera diferente, no puedo imaginar una vida sin ella, dime como, demonios, haremos para estar cerca de los dos, como serán las cosas, eh, ¿como?<br>Alice respiraba rápidamente, como hacia cuando estaba furiosa. Metió el papel en el abrigo de Edward y comenzó a caminar dándole la espalda.  
>-Alice lo siento – grito Edward.<br>-Al' solo escucha lo que tiene que decir – decía Jasper – escúchalo.  
>Alice volvió en sus pasos, aun furiosa y sin mirar a ninguno de los dos. Le dio un rápido vistazo a Edward y movió la ceja como diciendo ''estoy escuchando'' y se cruzo de brazos.<br>-Bella lo es todo para mi, todo – dijo Edward – la amo demasiado, tanto que duele, y por eso la deje ir, la he lastimado pero habría sufrido más si seguíamos juntos, no le mentí, no soy el mismo, Alice, amo todo de ella es perfecta…  
>Edward escucho su voz quebrarse, se tomo unos segundos para calmarse, pensó en otra cosa para no sentir el peso de lo que iba a decir.<br>-Y destruiría su forma de ser, o al menos la cambiaria un poco, no puedo permitirme eso, que tal si dejaba de amarme, no puedo perder a nadie más, tal vez no esté conmigo ahora pero, se que está bien o lo estará.

Alice miro a Edward por un momento. Se acerco mas a él, se puso de puntillas y toco el pecho de Edward con sus diminutas manos.  
>-Y que si era Bella la que te cambiaria a ti, Edward – dijo con una mirada dulce – piénsalo bien.<p>

Alice tomo a Edward desprevenido, y las cosas complicadas de pensar, provocaban un dolor en su cabeza. Edward evito pensar en las palabras de Alice, o en cualquier otra cosa, el dolor se volvía mas intenso que Edward no pudo evitar dar un gruñido de dolor. La campana sonó, las clases iban a iniciar. Edward camino lejos de Alice y Jasper, directo al baño de hombres.  
>Edward se lavo la cara con agua fría, y se sostuvo del lavabo, miro su reflejo, su estomago se removió, conocía esa sensación de asco, se acerco al retrete pero nada paso. Cuando Edward se disponía a salir del pequeño espacio donde estaba el retrete, escucho una voz familiar entrar al baño de hombres.<br>Mike Newton entro, pero no estaba solo.  
>-No puede seguir así, ya no llora pero es deprimente verla… - decía Mike.<br>Parecían no percatarse de la presencia de Edward.  
>- Si, la he visto, Ángela trato de animarla pero Bella se puso como una fiera para defender a Edward, ese imbécil – dijo Tyler.<br>Edward prefirió evitar otra discusión, junto con el dolor de cabeza. Edward salió de donde estaba pero para llegar a la puerta tendría que pasar justo frente a ellos.  
>-Oh, Edward estas devuelta eh – dijo Tyler un chico moreno – que… bien.<br>-Vamos Ty' llegaremos tarde a clase – Mike tomo una hoja de papel, se seco las manos y la lanzo a los pies de Edward.  
>Mike salió seguido de Tyler, continuaron su plática ahora con el propósito de que Edward los escuchara al salir.<p>

No hacía mucho tiempo que Edward conocía a Mike Newton, realmente no le agrado al principio, pero pasados los años se convirtió en un amigo cercano, pero no igual que Jasper. Cuando Bella llego al instituto, se creó una silenciosa guerra entre Tyler, Mike, Eric y Edward. Este último no estaba familiarizado con tal enemistad pues aun no notaba a Bella tanto como ellos. Pero cuando lo hizo, fue instantáneo su amor. Todo empeoro cuando esta relación empezó.  
>Eric Yorkie un chico no muy alto, de cabello corto negro y ojos castaños, había sido el primero en ofrecer cualquier tipo de ayuda a Bella en el colegio, esta ''ayuda'' fue tan lejos que le pregunto si quería acompañarlo al baile, cuando Bella se negó y una de sus amigas lo invito, el acepto encantado. Ángela Weber era amable, tímida y compasiva. Le gustaba darle su espacio a la gente, algo que Bella aprecio mucho. Era alta para su edad, con cabello marrón claro con líneas color miel y ojos marrones siempre amables. La relación entre Ángela y Eric no fue muy lejos pero logro que Bella se quitara a Eric de encima.<br>Por otro lado Mike no se dio por vencido tan fácilmente, aun siendo todos un grupo de ''amigos''. Edward podía ver en sus ojos sus deseos por robarle a Bella. Y que mejor oportunidad que ahora cuando todo había terminado.  
>Mike Newton era de ojos azul pálido, cabello rubio y cara de niño, pero Bella lo describía como un golden retriever, leal y obsesionado en perseguir a la gente. Al poco tiempo de que Bella y Edward iniciaron su relación. Mike cambio su peinado, algo que requirió mucho gel, para hacer algo parecido al cabello de Edward en aquel entonces.<br>Una pena decir que ahora lucia mejor que el cabello disparejo en la frente de Edward.

Edward miro el horario, su clase estaba en el otro edificio y el timbre ya había sonado. Edward llego tarde a su clase de Biología pero el profesor le dio esa mirada que todos le daban desde que salió incluso los extraños en la calle que no lo habían conocido, lo observaban como un chico desequilibrado, los rumores corren rápido.  
>Edward busco un asiento libre, el único desocupado estaba al fondo de la clase justo al lado de Bella. Jasper que estaba sentado enfrente de la clase junto con Eric Yorkie carraspeo tomo su mochila, camino hacia Bella y se sentó junto a ella.<br>Edward comprendió y se sentó al lado de Eric. La clase continuo sin más interrupciones, pero todos los alumnos observaban a Edward y de vez en cuando a Bella. Al sonar la campana Edward fue el primero en salir, a mitad del pasillo Jasper lo alcanzo.  
>-Oye amigo, ¿estás bien? – Pregunto Jasper.<br>-Si mi cabeza duele un poco. – Decía Edward - ¿Cómo esta ella?  
>-Hm… ¿Bella? Ella está bien es fuerte, pero esa Jessica Stanley no ayuda mucho, solo le dice lo tonta que fue por pensar que alguien como tu podría quererla. – Respondió Jasper- la estuvo molestando toda la clase.<p>

Edward entro a su clase de Matemáticas II, se sentó junto a Jessica Stanley una chica de cabello castaño rizado y ojos azules. Jessica lo miro con los ojos como platos. No dijeron nada hasta terminada la clase, cuando todos salieron, Edward se acerco mucho a Jessica.  
>-Hola Jess. – Dijo Edward a un centímetro de su rostro – luces linda hoy.<br>Jessica se sonrojo.  
>-Hola Edward, tu siempre luces excelente – respondió Jessica hiperventilando.<br>-Me preguntaba si quisieras dar un paseo al final del día.- decía Edward – te espero enfrente de la cafetería.  
>Edward se aparto de Jessica y salió, dejándola confundida y emocionada.<p>

Edward ya no podía más con el dolor de cabeza. No presto atención a la clase de Historia, tampoco a Química, ni siquiera comió en la cafetería, en vez de eso fue a la oficina, hablo con la recepcionista para ver si podía cambiar su horario.  
>-mire señorita yo ya tome Biología dos años, no la necesito al igual que Educación Física, ¿cree que sería posible cambiarlas o retirarlas?- pregunto Edward.<br>Ella busco un momento en su computadora, hizo algunos ajustes y respondió.  
>-Tienes razón, eh retirado esas dos clases, pero las otras siguen igual, tu nuevo horario empieza a partir de mañana, ¿entendido?<br>-Gracias – dijo Edward.  
>Hubiera preferido iniciarlo en ese momento. Edward entro al gimnasio saludo al entrenador, y este le dijo que no podría participar en la clase por su dolor de cabeza. Edward encantado se sentó al final del salón. El resto de la clase continuo su actividad, los chicos jugaban basquetbol y las chicas voleibol. Mike observaba a Edward de vez en cuando. Edward no se molesto, tan siquiera Mike no lo hacía tan obvio como los demás.<br>- Ahhhh, me duele – grito Alice.  
>El entrenador se acerco a ella, luego Bella y al fin, todo el montón de chicas la rodearon. Alice se había lastimado el tobillo pero no quería ir a la enfermería, así que el entrenador la ayudo a ponerse de pie y sentarse junto a Edward. Bella trato de mantenerse al margen y siguió jugando.<br>- Siempre funciona, no Alice? – pregunto Edward.  
>- Siempre, soy gran actriz admítelo - respondió Alice –luces terrible, como aquella vez cuando Emmett nos convenció de escalar la montaña.<br>- Tú no escalaste, tú corriste la montaña – dijo Edward.  
>- Al menos yo no resbale por estar compitiendo con tu hermano – dijo Alice.<br>- Oh si, te crees graciosa eh, y que hay de aquella vez en la que te caíste del árbol en mi casa- dijo Edward – puedes con una montaña pero no con un pequeño árbol.  
>- No fue tan malo como lo tuyo.- se defendió Alice.<br>-Terminaste en urgencias…- se bulo Edward.  
>-Si lo recuerdo, Carlisle me curo la rodilla.- se rio Alice. – mi mama estaba furiosa tanto que asusto a tu padre.<br>- lo asusto tanto que huyo de aquí – se rio Edward.  
>La campana sonó, Alice camino con su divertido andar hasta los vestidores. El entrenador la vio pero era imposible molestarse con alguien tan pequeña y divertida, además Alice era una estudiante excelente.<br>Edward fue a su clase de piano. Pero Bella no estaba ahí, se había saltado la clase junto con Ángela. Tampoco estaban en Literatura.  
>Y al final del día, cuando Edward salió de clase de Salud seguido de Jasper. Edward recordó lo que le había dicho a Jessica, se lo repitió a Jasper y este no lo tomo a mal. Jasper se fue con Alice.<br>Edward subió a su auto y se paro enfrente de la cafetería. Jessica Stanley estaba parada buscando el despampánate volvo de Edward. Cuando lo vio se acerco a él y se subió al auto.  
>-Wow, es mejor de lo que pensaba – dijo Jessica.<br>Edward se rio ligeramente.  
>-¿Y adonde iremos? – pregunto Jessica.<br>Edward encendió el auto, salió a toda velocidad del estacionamiento de la escuela. Jessica se agarro de la puerta y del portavasos. Edward se detuvo tan repentinamente, que los libros de Jessica cayeron de sus piernas.  
>Edward se había detenido cerca de la casa de Jessica a unas cuantas calles. Jessica bajo del auto peinando su cabello.<br>- Te gusta conducir rápido. – dijo Jessica.  
>- Tenía prisa por llegar – Edward se acerco a Jessica – tienes lindos ojos.<br>- Gra-gracias- tartamudeo Jessica.  
>Edward puso ambos brazos alrededor de Jessica acorralándola contra el carro.<br>-Jess, quería decirte que… – decía Edward.  
>-Si Edward dime – Jessica respiraba fuertemente.<br>-Que… tienes algo en la nariz. – Edward se aparto y toco la nariz de Jessica – espera no creías que iba a besarte verdad.  
>-Si, eso… eso parecía – dijo Jessica confundida.<br>-No tonta que te hizo pensar que alguien como yo quería estar con alguien como tú. – Edward dio una risa fingida. – Ah, nunca te lo dije cuando formabas parte de nuestro grupo pero ahora, la verdad es que eres una terrible e hipócrita amiga. Mantente alejada de Bella.  
>Edward subió a su auto y dejo a Jessica parada en la acera, con la boca abierta aun procesando lo que había pasado. <p>


	5. Tanya

Tanya se levanto de un humor excelente, tomo un baño frio para alejar el sueño y se maquillo sutilmente. Había esperado meses, incluso había hablado con otras enfermeras para hacer un acuerdo y ahí estaba su recompensa ese era el día en que por fin tendría su traslado al hospital general de Forks, podría ver a Edward de nuevo. A pesar de que tendría que mudarse al pequeño pueblo, hacer nuevas amigas de trabajo y perdería contacto con las antiguas, Tanya tenía tanta felicidad, que casi podía verse brotar de ella. 

Tanya tomo sus últimas pertenecías de su antiguo departamento, las subió a su auto y emprendió su viaje. No sabía que pasaría cuando lo volviera a ver, como la recibiría, que escusa tendría para no haberla llamado o mensajeado en los últimos meses, habría Edward resuelto todo con su novia, o esta lo habría ignorado como la última vez que Tanya la vio. Tanya se detuvo a pensar en esto último, que pasaría si Edward estaba felizmente enamorado de aquella chica de cabello rizado, que pasaría con todo el esfuerzo que Tanya había puesto para verlo. 

Tanya llego a su nuevo departamento que estaba a solo dos calles del hospital general de Forks, bajo sus cosas, y se sentó en el sillón, que le había comprado a un exagerado precio a la enfermera del piso de Edward para que misteriosamente desapareciera y la clínica lo remplazara con uno nuevo. El sillón no era bonito y tampoco encajaba con el resto de los muebles que incluía el nuevo departamento de Tanya, pero ella lo adoraba no solo por todas las veces que había observado a Edward sentarse en él, sino porque también olía a Edward. En ese momento como muchas veces Tanya se pregunto si no estaría yendo muy lejos, tal vez debió esperar a que Edward la llamara, no, no, Tanya sabía que su esfuerzo seria recompensado, como podría el haberla ignorado por tanto tiempo, algo debió de haber pasado, debió de haber perdido su número, claro eso debió de haber sido.  
>Para familiarizarse con el lugar, Tanya decidió dar un paseo después de haberse acomodado en el departamento, y haber conocido a sus vecinas, le habían indicado como llegar al supermercado y a los dos mejores clubes nocturnos que resultaban ser los únicos. <p>

Tanya tardo más de lo normal en comprar las cosas necesarias, no estaba familiarizada con los pasillos pero estaba decidida a encontrar su shampoo preferido. Después de varios minutos de caminar, un chico moreno la observo y se acerco a ella.  
>-Hola, ¿necesitas ayuda? – pregunto el chico moreno.<br>Tanya lo observo disimuladamente, era alto de rasgos fuertes pero algo infantiles, tenia cabello oscuro y algo largo, sus ojos eran negros y cálidos. Vestía camisa azul y pantalones gastados. Tanya sentía cierta superioridad cuando vestía bien y estaba arreglada.  
>-No, gracias, estoy perfectamente bien. – respondió ella. Y siguió caminando.<br>-Bueno, soy Jacob si necesitas ayuda solo llámame.  
>- ¿Sabes donde están los artículos de aseo personal? – pregunto Tanya, como si fuera obvio que él no lo sabría.<br>- Pasillo cinco, si ves comida de perro ya te pasaste – respondió Jacob con una sonrisa.  
>Tanya se sorprendió al ver tantos dientes, tan blancos, hacían lucir a Jacob un poco mas crecido. Tanya se aparto el cabello de los hombros, acababa de notar que Jacob no había notado como vestía ella, pero no obtuvo el efecto deseado, este solo lanzo una mirada a una chica detrás de Tanya, cuando Tanya la miro se dio cuenta que ya la había visto en otro pasillo, era alta de cabello largo y marrón al igual que sus ojos, caminaba tímidamente detrás de su madre. Tanya no encontró en ella nada especial y volvió a ver a Jacob, bueno ninguno tenía nada especial.<br>-Gracias Jacob, ¿no eres muy joven para trabajar aquí? – dijo Tanya.  
>- Dime Jake, y no trabajo aquí, pero podía verse que necesitabas algo – respondió Jake encogiéndose de hombros.<br>- Que lindo gesto, ¿son todos los chicos guapos así de serviciales?- pregunto Tanya, tratando de sacar las intenciones de Jake.  
>- Lo son todos, siempre y cuando no les lances miradas criticonas, eres nueva en el pueblo eso puede notarse.- respondió Jacob con su sonrisa pero Tanya no la sintió tan cálida como antes.<br>- Discúlpame he sido muy grosera, mi nombre es Tanya – dijo Tanya ofreciendo su mano pero la retiro rápidamente cuando Jake desvió la mirada.  
>- Adiós señora Weber –grito Jake sacudiendo su mano levantada hacia la madre de la chica que había observado. Esta le respondió con un gesto de desagrado pero la chica detrás de ella sonrió y se acomodo las gafas.<br>- Como te decía Jake – continuo Tanya – lamento lo anterior, de donde vengo los hombres solo ofrecen ayuda si quieren algo de ti.  
>- No me gustaría ni saber de dónde vienes – dijo Jake – pero aquí no encontraras eso, pareces una chica agradable, no dejes que ese ceño fruncido y postura altanera demuestren lo contrario.<br>Tanya se molesto un poco, nadie nunca le había dicho eso, así que cambio de tema.  
>- Si no trabajas aquí ¿cómo sabes donde esta todo? ¿Vienes muy seguido? – pregunto Tanya siguiendo a Jake al pasillo cinco.<br>- Mi hermana Rachel trabaja aquí, y trato de ayudarle un poco así tal vez quiera contrarme, además alguien tiene que hacer las compras para el hogar cada semana – dijo Jake.  
>Tanya tomo el shampoo que buscaba y se recargo en el carrito de compras.<br>- Cada semana eh, tu familia debe de ser grande – opino Tanya.  
>- En realidad no, solo somos mi madre, mis dos hermanas y yo, pero en la reserva de La Push, mis amigos prefieren estar en mi casa que en las suyas –respondió Jake.<br>- La Push, ¿entonces no vives por aquí? – pregunto Tanya. Estaba perdiendo interés en Jake.  
>- Vivimos cerca de la playa alrededor de Forks – dijo Jake. – deberías dar un paseo por ahí, es frio pero tranquilizador, nos vemos Tina.<br>Jake dejo a Tanya en el pasillo cinco, molesta no solo por haberse equivocado en su nombre, ese tonto grandulón no vivía cerca de ahí y no parecía tener similitudes físicas a las de Edward, Tanya había ido al supermercado con la intención de encontrar a Edward o alguien que lo conociera, si alguien vuelve de una clínica psiquiátrica podría decirse que alguien lo hablaría. Pero nadie había mencionado su nombre o el de su madre o el de la familia Cullen. Tanya pago sus compras decepcionada. Volvió a su departamento, la felicidad que estaba en ella había desaparecido justo para el inicio de su turno nocturno en el hospital. Tanya no sabía que pensar, tal vez lo vería al día siguiente, si eso pasaría, de eso se encargaría ella. 

Tanya llego al hospital, recibió su uniforme de su jefa y conoció a sus compañeras, Tanya estaba ansiosa por tener algo que la distrajera de pensar en Edward. Que ni siquiera se había dado cuenta que la jefa le había preguntado algo.  
>-Si – respondió Tanya rápidamente.<br>- Excelente, entonces Tanya estará en urgencias esta noche y Lila… - decía la jefa pero Tanya ya no la escuchaba.  
>Tanya maldecía en su mente, no quería estar en urgencias, tendría que haber puesto atención al menos le pregunto eso y no si quería ayudar a aquel medico que la miraba coquetamente. El hospital de Forks no era nada especial ni emocionante, y como enfermera debería de estar agradecida de ello, pero seguía pensando en la ausencia de Edward. La que había sido una noche tranquila fue interrumpida por la jefa que gritaba órdenes. Había que prepararse, tres heridos de bala estaban por llegar, por fin algo emocionante.<br>Para cuando la paramédica rubia entro empujando una camilla con un hombre Tanya ya estaba preparada se acerco rápidamente a ella y le ayudo con la camilla.  
>-Charlie Swan, 36 años, hombro y dos en la pierna – dijo la paramédica cuando entraron en la sala, Tanya puso sus manos sobre la pierna de aquel hombre remplazando las de la chica rubia.<br>- al suelo Rose – grito un chico que Tanya no conocía.  
>La rubia tomo a Tanya por los hombros y la derribo contra el piso, presiono un botón en su cinturón y bajo la cabeza. Tanya tenía sangre en sus manos que pasaría con la hemorragia de aquel hombre.<br>- Rose no te muevas – decía aquel chico – está armado.  
>Tanya levanto la vista y observo a la rubia sacar un tipo de arma de su cinturón y dejarla caer en el piso. Había distraído al hombre que sostenía un arma apuntando a todos llenando la sala de gritos de pánico, el hombre fijo su atención sobre ella, esta caminaba lentamente hacia él con las manos en alto.<br>-tranquilo, solo quiero ayudarte, cálmate – decía ella, el hombre retrocedía y se alejaba del hombre que había atendido Tanya.  
>Tanya empezaba a asustarse, se removió en el piso y trato de ponerse de pie, la adrenalina corría por sus venas, no quería morir ahí, quería salir corriendo, pero el chico desconocido la derribo.<br>-cálmate – le dijo.  
>-suéltame, ¿qué está pasando? – pregunto Tanya, su respiración se agitaba y la rubia seguía alejando a aquel hombre de ellos.<br>- Es un fugitivo, y este hombre – el chico señalo al que habían llamado Charlie – es el jefe de policía, fue él quien lo metió en la cárcel parece que tiene asuntos pendientes con él, no contigo así que quédate quieta, no te pasara nada.  
>Cuando las sirenas sonaron el hombre con el arma tomo a la chica rubia por el cuello y la sostuvo contra él con fuerza para protegerse. Dos oficiales entraron lentamente y el comenzó a gritar pero tropezaba y estaba perdiendo mucha sangre.<br>-Hijo no hagas esto podemos ayudarte – dijo el oficial, lo estaban acorralando.  
>Tanya estaba asustada pero no podía quitarle la mirada de encima a la chica rubia, que no parecía tener miedo por su vida si no por la de los demás y seguía tratando de hacer que el hombre retrocediera y se alejara de las personas en el piso. Y para sorpresa de todos la rubia empujo al hombre contra la pared, golpeo su mano contra la pared varias veces hasta que soltó el arma y le propino un fuerte golpe en la cara con su cabeza y el hombre callo inconsciente, antes de que alguien reaccionara otro hombre alto y musculoso de cabello negro se acerco a ella y la abrazo fuertemente con el miedo grabado en sus ojos. Tanya creyó reconocerlo, pero con tanto alboroto no podía recordarlo.<br>Tanya se levanto y volvió a poner presión sobre la pierna del jefe de policía.

Tanya estaba recostada sobre su cama, hacia unas horas que todo había pasado y ella se había preguntado porque había pedido algo emocionante para esa noche, jamás en su vida se había asustado tanto, ni siquiera cuando Edward había sufrido sus convulsiones. Tanya casi se cae de la cama cuando recordó al hombre alto y a la rubia, eran el hermano de Edward y su novia. 


	6. Culminación

Tanya había pensado como podría acercarse a ellos y la forma más sencilla era hablando con ella en el trabajo. A la noche siguiente, en el hospital Tanya había repasado como hablar con aquella chica, pero no la encontraba en urgencias y no quería preguntar por ella para no hacer chisme. Así que al acabar su turno Tanya la busco por el hospital y la encontró en una habitación sentada en el borde de la cama.  
>-¿Como va todo Charlie? – pregunto la rubia.<br>-De maravilla Rose, me sorprendiste ayer, sabía que tu hermano era rápido pero tú, tienes un don – dijo Charlie.  
>-Me halagas, me gustaría dedicarme a lo mismo que tu pero no me decido – decía Rose – veras Charlie, hace meses que no se sobre Bella, me preguntaba si…<br>- Ella está bien, estuvo deprimida un tiempo así que René decidió que tomarían unas vacaciones madre e hija para alegrarla, trate de persuadirla ya que Bella no quería ir, pero la convenció - respondió Charlie.  
>- Bueno, eso distraerá a Bella la última vez que la vi actuaba con mucha madurez pero se le ve que sufre – le dijo Rose.<br>-Esa es la cuestión Rosalie, Bella es más madura que su madre, siempre eh creído que es ella la que nos ah cuidado a ambos, eh tratado de ser buen padre y esposo, pero René y yo hemos discutido mucho últimamente luego ella comenzó a discutir con Bella – decía el jefe de policía con tono cansado – oh Rose no quiero aburrirte con mis problemas.  
>-Que va Charlie, sabes que puedes decirme todo – le dijo Rose.<br>- Creo que René quiere el divorcio, y no me sorprende, pero me preocupa la reacción de Bella, esa niña no ha lastimado ni a una mosca no merece el sufrimiento que ha tenido últimamente- se lamentaba Charlie.  
>Charlie Swan, Swan, Tanya había escuchado ese nombre antes, claro esa tal Bella era la novia de Edward, Tanya no la recordaba muy inocente, la muy tonta casi mataba a Edward, aunque eso fue bueno, pues ya no pudo verlo ni ella ni nadie más.<br>Tanya se aparto de la puerta cuando vio a una enfermera dirigirse hacia ella.

Tanya espero fuera del hospital a que saliera Rose, y esta no tardo mucho, pero no salió sola venia acompañada de varios chicos paramédicos, como no, si esta era hermosa, además de buena en su trabajo y eso obviamente llamaba la atención. Tanya se acerco cuando ellos se apartaron, vaya que la rubia caminaba rápido.  
>- Hola, disculpa – le dijo Tanya y Rose se detuvo – Soy Tanya Denali.<br>-La nueva – dijo Rose – Rosalie Hale, en que puedo ayudarte nueva.  
>- Yo, solo quería agradecerte por lo de ayer, ni lo había visto.<br>-Si de nada, el muy canalla se soltó cuando lo bajaron de la ambulancia le quito la pistola a Henry, siempre le eh dicho a ese viejo que no tiene por qué tenerla, en fin, no fue nada nueva. – le dijo Rose, sacando las llaves de su bolso, entro a su llamativo auto convertible.  
>-Que hermoso auto tienes – Tanya intento mantener la conversación – debió de costar mucho.<br>Rosalie sonrió.  
>-Bueno Tanya, me tengo que ir hoy es mi aniversario.- corto Rose.<br>-Si se nota que te ama mucho – dijo Tanya resignada – buenas noches Rosalie.  
>-Adiós nueva. – dijo Rosalie saliendo a toda velocidad.<br>Tanya maldecía para sí, no había salido como ella había planeado, la rubiecita resultaba ser difícil, pero encontraría la manera de acercarse a ella.  
>Pero no hizo falta, cuando Tanya llego a su departamento se encontró con Edward recargado en su auto esperando por ella.<p>

Tanya sentía que se ahogaba de felicidad, pero actuó como si no lo hubiera visto en medio de la obscuridad. Cuando llego a su puerta se volvió hacia él, hizo como si tratara de reconocerlo.  
>-¿Ed... Edward? – pregunto Tanya.<br>-Sorpresa – respondió el, con una mirada de arrepentimiento – Tanya no sabía que te mudabas.  
>- Si había olvidado que vivías aquí, me trasladaron hace poco – decía Tanya entrando a su departamento – entra, ¿y cómo te enteraste?<br>-Veras, escuche a mi primo hablar con mi tía Sarah sobre una chica joven de ojos dorados – respondió Edward – con un cabello rubio pálido, de ahí en adelante no fue difícil encontrarte.  
>- Bueno aquí me tienes Ed. emprendiendo una nueva aventura.<br>-Apuesto a que si, escuche que estuviste en urgencias y vine a ver qué estuvieras bien – dijo Edward, a Tanya le encantaba cuando se preocupaba por ella.  
>- Ni creas, si no fuera por la paramédica rubia tal vez no estaría aquí – dijo Tanya con tono serio.- eh querido agradecerle pero no la eh visto pensaba que sería bueno tener una amiga aquí.<br>- Creo tener una idea de cómo podrías agradecerle – decía Edward – ¿te apetece dar un paseo?  
>-Pues no se… - se debatía Tanya, claro que quería pero tenía que hacerse del rogar.<br>- Y tal vez a cenar también – añadió Edward.  
>- Este bien – accedió Tanya.<p>

Tanya se la estaba pasando de maravilla a pesar de que moría de sueño, Edward la había llevado a cenar sushi y a su casa para que conociera a la rubia pero no había nadie ahí, así que ni siquiera entraron, eso molesto a Tanya, pero Edward la llevo a ver las estrellas a las afueras de Forks para compensarlo.  
>- Esa tiene que ser La Push – dijo Tanya, señalando a la playa.<br>- Apuesto que Jake trato de coquetearte.- dijo Edward.  
>Tanya odiaba cuando Edward hablaba de otros hombres coqueteando hacia ella, como si fuera algo normal, Tanya odiaba que la viera solo como una amiga.<br>-No eres el primero en ofrecerme un paseo – dijo Tanya entre dientes, para tratar de provocarle celos a Edward.  
>- No lo dudo Tan, el Dr. Gilbert menciono que salías con un joven doctor de tu antiguo hospital. – Dijo Edward.- creí que por eso estarías aquí, que los habían trasladado juntos.<br>Eso era mentira pero Tanya sabía que el Dr. Gilbert apoyaba lo que ella sentía por Edward, a pesar de que ya no trabajaban juntos el aun trataba de poner las cosas a favor de Tanya.  
>-Si pero no me gustan las personas mayores – respondió Tanya.<br>-A tus 19 años no deberías de pensar eso – respondió Edward con media sonrisa.- sabes la mayoría de las personas son mayores que tu.  
>-Tu no lo eres – dijo Tanya y Edward se puso serio – puedes presentarme un amigo.<br>Edward sonrió ligeramente incomodo, sacudió la cabeza como tratando de deshacerse de un pensamiento.  
>-Si podría hacerlo si tuviera amigos solteros – dijo el – bueno Tan es hora de volver a casa, estamos de vacaciones así que podríamos salir a comer o al cine, diría que a un centro nocturno pero trabajas de noche así que llámame te pediría tu numero pero tal vez me lo darías equivocado de nuevo.<br>-¿cómo dices? – pregunto Tanya, se había emocionado con la propuesta de Edward pero no lo entendía hasta que Edward le enseño el papel. – oh si ese número debería ser un seis no un ocho, lo siento Edward.  
>Así que Edward no la había olvidado, Tanya celebraba dentro de sí misma el había tratado de llamarla, que tonta como pudo escribir mal.<br>Tanya corrigió el papel y se lo devolvió antes de bajar del auto y entrar a su departamento. Después de tomar un baño y antes de dejar que el sueño se apoderara de ella, tomo su teléfono celular y lo vio un mensaje de Edward; ''Buenos días, ¿nos vemos en la noche?''. Tanya respondió sin pensarlo; ''claro, caminar dos cuadras pude ser agotador, gracias nos vemos en la noche''.

Edward llevo a Tanya a cenar y luego al trabajo toda esa semana y la siguiente hasta que terminaron las vacaciones de Edward. Después de eso no supo más de él. Tanya tendría que idearse otro plan para verlo, y acercarse a la rubia no parecía una opción, cuando se la topaba en los pasillos era como amor a primera vista pero mas como odio a primera vista, la rubia no la soportaba ni Tanya a ella.

Tanya tenía su noche semanal libre, todavía no había podido cambiar su turno y no había sabido de Edward en todo el fin de semana. Tanya se puso de acuerdo con sus vecinas para ir al club y poder distraerse, estas accedieron extrañadas pues solían hablar con Tanya pero no salir juntas. Sus vecinas creían que tenía algo con Edward pues lo veían mucho por el barrio y siempre los veían juntos pero cuando se lo preguntaban, Tanya daba respuestas confusas que no confirmaban pero tampoco negaban que hubiera algo entre ellos. Esa noche, todas fueron al departamento de Tanya y se alistaron ahí, intercambiaron vestidos, pidieron comida e incluso tuvieron retoques de maquillaje entre ellas e incluso se dieron halagos antes de salir. Tanya no recordaba la última vez que había bebido pero sus vecinas insistía en que tenía que hacerlo si enserio quería divertirse, así que accedió.

Tanya estaba en el club, se sostuvo de la mesa para no caer, parpadeo varias veces hasta recuperar la visión pero esta volvía a nublarse. Tanya no se sentía bien y temía hacer algo tonto, busco a su vecina que era casi su amiga, pero con esa sensación de mareo y sus pies bailarines se le dificultaba localizarla, cuando la encontró besándose con un tipo alto de color, se debatió entre interrumpirla o encontrar ella misma el camino a casa. Tanya decidió arreglárselas por sí misma, salió del club, y cuando sus ojos y oídos se estaban adaptando al cambio de ambiente, Tanya cayó y su cabeza choco contra el piso.

Tanya despertó con un fuerte dolor de cabeza cubierta desde los pies hasta la frente por solo una sabana y si algo sabia de ese pueblo es que siempre hacia frio pero no lo sentía, lo que si sentía era una mano pesada sobre su espalda desnuda. Tanya entro en pánico y trato de moverse lentamente, quito la sabana sobre su cara y la luz de la ventana hizo que su cabeza doliera mas Tanya cerró los ojos y toco el piso para buscar su vestido pero no estaba , intento recordar algo de la noche anterior pero todo llegaba en pequeños pedazos, como el piso grisáceo contra su cara, aquellos chicos que le habían invitado unos tragos y habían salido detrás de ella cuando salió del club, Tanya se asusto y volteo a ver al tipo que estaba recostado sobre la cama, Tanya se levanto deprisa y nada paso, encontró su vestido y entro en el baño.  
>Su cabeza dolía no recordaba muy bien la resaca pero recordaba porque había dejado de beber, se mojo la cara y quito el maquillaje corrido, se enjuago la boca y trato de abrir la puerta silenciosamente, cuando asomo media cara por la puerta observo que el tipo se movía, se estaba despertando y se pondría de pie. Asustada Tanya cerró la puerta busco alrededor del lavamanos algo con que defenderse, Tanya no recordaba haber accedido a salir con nadie y mucho menos ir a su casa. <p>

La perilla giro lentamente, Tanya maldijo las perillas que no tenían botón, estaba preparada, se metió en la bañera y se arrincono para que no pudiera verla cuando entrara. El tipo entro con solo sus bóxers puestos, y se sacudió la cabellera cuando se miro en el espejo la vio atreves de él y soltó un grito.  
>Tanya grito también pues la había asustado.<br>Edward estaba recargado contra la puerta asustado por verla de sorpresa y con las tijeras en su mano levantada fuertemente apretada.  
>-¿Tanya? – pregunto Edward confundido. - ¿Qué estás haciendo?<br>Tanya soltó las tijeras y se toco la frente.  
>-Auch – dijo Tanya.<br>-Ven aquí – le dijo Edward y la ayudo a salir de la bañera – lamento haberte lastimado.  
>-No fuiste tú, yo tropecé cuando salí del club – le dijo Tanya.- ¿como termine aquí? ¿Nosotros no?<br>Se miraron por unos momentos mientras Edward ponía una bolsa de hielo sobre la frente de Tanya. Ambos sabían la respuesta a eso, Tanya estaba feliz de estar cerca de él, de su cuerpo desnudo, pero ansiosa por recordad la noche anterior, habría sido como ella se lo imaginaba, no parecía serlo para Edward, el tenia una mirada de preocupación, hacia un esfuerzo por creerle a Tanya y no haber sido el responsable por el chichón en su frente.  
>-Edward…- dijo Tanya y puso su mano sobre el hombro de Edward.<br>Edward la miro a los ojos.  
>-Recuerdo haber ido al club por el cumpleaños de Jasper, me aburrí y salí para volver a casa, te vi caminando y a tres tipos detrás de ti, aparque el auto cerca y me baje, te detuviste y ellos se acercaron a ti y no supe como mas reaccionar así que te dije algo así como ''ya no tienes que caminar amor ya fui por el auto'', ellos me preguntaron si eras mi novia así que les dije que sí y tú me seguiste la corriente solo dijiste ''vámonos cariño'' y te subiste al auto.<br>Tanya escuchaba atenta y toco la mejilla de Edward, empezaba a recordar conforme Edward le contaba.  
>- Entonces llegamos a tu casa porque no querías conducir mas en ese estado, lo sé yo iba a llamar a un taxi pero te bese y me correspondiste, lo siento Edward – dijo Tanya y antes de que dejara caer su mano Edward la sostuvo contra su mejilla y cerró los ojos.<br>-Yo lo siento – dijo el – me aproveche de tu falta de conciencia.  
>-No, no, Edward si lo hicimos fue con mi consentimiento y estoy segura de que fue asombroso – le dijo Tanya.<br>Al no tener respuesta Tanya tomo el rostro de Edward entre sus manos y lo beso, Edward se acerco y el tomo por la cintura la levanto ligeramente y esta se abrazo a su cuello con sus brazos y a sus caderas con sus piernas.

Tanya no podía creer su suerte, Edward la invitaba a salir un día a la semana, la llevaba a cenar o al cine, a cualquier lugar que ella quisiera ir, luego se besaban con pasión y terminaban donde ella eligiera ya fuera un hotel, su casa, su departamento o el asiento trasero de su auto. Cada vez que Tanya se aburría en su trabajo recordaba la noche en que estuvieron juntos al aire libre y las estrellas los cubrían como un velo, ella sonreía al revivir cada rose, cada beso, cada apretón y mordida de labios. Y a pesar de que Edward no había hecho ninguna pregunta formal, Tanya sabía que ella y Edward tenían algo especial y poderoso, aunque fuera solo físico.


End file.
